Twin Telepathy
by Watermelonsaregood
Summary: Hallie comes up with the idea of trying out some "Twin Telepathy". Annie is reluctant...


**A/N: Okay... This is the first oneshot I have ever done. And it's also the first non-High School Musical fanfic I've written... XD **

**I happen to love this movie, and was slightly disappointed to see only a few fics, and not to mention it didn't even have it's own section! *Gasp* **

**Well... I hope you enjoy reading- and reviewing it. **

* * *

"We're _twins_," Hallie Parker breathed for the fifth time that day.

It was lunch time at Camp Walden. Hallie Parker and Annie James had just discovered that they were twins. It was sort of obvious, and they should have known, since they were _identical_ twins. They sounded the same and looked the same (except for a few miniscule differences).

The girls sat at the "isolation table" in the far corner of the camp cafeteria. At first both girls were purely rivals, totally different in personality, style, and not to mention one of the girls- Annie- carried an English accent. They had pulled the most devious pranks on each other, each one becoming worse and worse, until they had taken it too far. So far that the camp counselors: Marva Kulp Sr. and her daughter, Marva Jr., had placed both girls in an entirely separate cabin away from everyone else.

Sooner or later, the girls had found common interest, chatting over Oreos with Skippy's Peanut Butter. They shared a conversation over their own parents. Hallie never knew her mother and Annie didn't know her father. Within moments, they came upon a picture of both parents, split in two, right down the middle. The rest was history.

Annie laughed, it was unbelievable. "Yes, you've said that already. Maybe a hundred times today."

Hallie scoffed, crossing her arms before moving them on the wooden table. "Five," she corrected.

"If you say so." Her twin smiled and shrugged, taking a nibble out of her sandwich slice.

It was like something out of a Disney movie; twin sisters meet for the first time at a summer camp. Hallie was still in shock, she had been an only child for most of her life. This was truly something for her. For both of them.

As her glass once filled with lemonade became dry, Hallie had an idea. It wasn't unusual, wacky schemes and plots were normal for her. She leaned forward to her twin. "We're twins, right?"

Annie gave her a look. They had just found that out, why was she asking? "Yes. You've just said so yourself! Six times now to be precise."

The shorter haired twin nodded. "Yeah. Since we are, then that must mean we have 'Twin Telepathy'!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Another look came from her sister, more doubtful than the last. "'_Twin Telepathy'_?" she asked, English accented voice abounding with more doubt than her expression. "Hallie, that isn't possible. Twin telepathy doesn't exist."

"Yeah, it totally does," she argued. "I saw it on TV, there was this movie documentary thing…"

She waited for her twin to protest once more, she didn't. Annie munched on her lunch, finishing her first sandwich half. There was a silence hanging in the air as each girl continued their meal. To Hallie, it appeared that her sister was actually considering the idea.

"It hasn't been proven, Hallie. Where's evidence of it?"

Hallie almost slapped her forehead. Did Annie have to be such a Doubting Thomas? Who needed evidence? They were the twins; they just needed the telepathy part…

Hallie grinned, throwing her elbow onto the table, her chin in her palm. "Let's try it out, then," she offered. "Try to guess what I'm thinking."

Like a character from another movie, Hallie put her fingers on her temple, looking off to the side. Annie tilted her head in confusion. She didn't really have to do that, she just supposed to be thinking.

_Lemonade… Lemonade. I love lemonade. _Hallie thought, eyes spotting her empty glass. Hopefully her sister would catch the message.

"Did you get it?" she asked eagerly, moving her hands away as she bounced in her seat.

The doubtful face was back on Annie. "Well… Actually, no." She glanced at the ceiling, pondering. "What was it?"

"Lemonade!" Hallie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as if it was obvious. "I love lemonade!"

Annie's mouth opened, and then closed. She placed her chin in her palm as Hallie had done. "I suppose I didn't get it, then."

"You didn't?" Hallie was disappointed, shoulders slumping. "Hmm. Let's try again. Something different this time."

Annie didn't argue. "Alright."

Like mirror images, each twin changed positions at the exact same time. They moved both elbows onto the table, boring holes into each other's eyes.

_Redddd… I'm a redhead… _Hallie had no other thoughts at the second, repeatedly thinking the first thing that came to mind.

Blink. Four green eyes blinked in unison, then opening to resume their staring contest. Annie blinked first after that…

"Did you get it?" Hallie let her arms fall down. She added jokingly, "Can you hear me now?"

Annie didn't get the commercial reference or the thought. "No. Didn't get anything."

"Guuhh," Hallie sighed in near frustration, letting her arms catch her falling head. "Let's try again…"

**********

"Okay. Did you get it?" Hallie inquired yet again for the sixth time.

The longer haired twin shook her head. "I told you, Hallie, no. There is no such thing as 'Twin Telepathy'. It's preposterous!"

Hallie was silenced, pushing the cafeteria doors open. Lunch had just ended, and Hallie had spent most of it attempting the twin telepathy. She had hardly touched her food, an act so unlike her.

They walked down the dusty path right outside the cafeteria. Annie walked a little faster, not trying to continue their game.

"Aww, come on, Annie! Try it!" Hallie begged, running in front of her.

Annie's sigh was heavy. She turned to the one of the many birch trees and back to Hallie. She crossed her arms, giving in to her request. "Oh, fine. If this doesn't work…"

She tried something simple:_ The color of the sky is blue…_

"Okay, there. Did you hear it?" She uncrossed her arms, staring intently for any sign of knowing.

"Uggghhh…" her sister sighed in disappointment, ready to groan in defeat. "Nope, nada, nothing… I don't get it. Why isn't it working?"

Annie smiled in satisfaction. They may have been friends now, but she couldn't help but persist in feeling competitive. "It's as I've said, Hallie. Twin telepathy doesn't exist."

Resisting their competitive streak was hard for Hallie. "I'll prove it to you. 'Twin Telepathy' does exist."

She crossed her arms, turning on her heel, beginning to stroll off in another direction. Annie followed suit, same expression, same pose.

************

For the rest of the day and the next, Hallie had forgotten the idea entirely.

Both girls had been too busy and distracted with the plan to switch places to really think about twin telepathy. Teaching the other girl about their houses, house mates, routines, and daily behavior had taken up the whole day.

That and dressing the part… Annie's hair was longer and Hallie had pierced ears, which lead Annie to have these done unprofessionally by Hallie. The hair had gone over perfectly, not too long and not too short, making them really look like identical twins. The pierced ears… not as much…

Annie lay in bed next to Hallie, fingering at her sore ear lobes. Tomorrow was the day of the switch. She would finally get to see her father and Hallie would be able to see their mom. The room was quiet enough for her to think that her sister was asleep.

"Are you asleep?" came Hallie's voice. Annie could feel the bed move slightly as she turned.

"No," Annie replied, fingers moving to her hair. It was so short!

Hallie turned to face the ceiling as Annie was doing. "I just remembered: twin telepathy!"

Annie had honestly expected her to say something important. She groaned, turning to the side. "Oh, _please_ don't bring that up again."

In the dark, Hallie smiled. "Aw, come on, Annie! It really exists!"

The sound of a cricket chirping came from the outside. Annie was considering the idea again- or at least Hallie thought.

She laughed. "No, it doesn't."

"Does so," Hallie argued stubbornly as she turned to face Annie

"Does not." Annie turned to face her.

"Yes, it does."

"No, Hallie. I have to disagree-"

"Yes," Hallie cut in, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Yes!"

"N-" Annie stopped herself. It would only be immature to continue this charade… But she had to admit it was fun… "No!"

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes!" Hallie slapped at her sheets, exasperated.

"No!"

"Yes/No," they said in unison.

"Yes…"

"No…"

Both girls sighed heavily at the same time. They became silent as the cricket maintained its song, nearly lulling them to sleep. Annie could feel her eyelids droop…

"Why won't you try it?" Hallie asked innocently, breaking Annie away from her trip to dreamland.

Annie shrugged. "Well, I honestly don't know." Her eyes moved to the window, glancing at the star filled night sky before looking at her sister. "If 'Twin Telepathy' really existed, don't you think it would have happened by now?"

"Pfff," Hallie exhaled. "That's because you're not really trying."

Annie gaped in response. "I was!"

"You were?" asked Hallie doubtfully. "You were not."

"I was," she insisted.

Hallie drew her lips together in a tight line, deciding to drop it before they started another argument. "Fine… Maybe we were doing something wrong?"

Annie sat up, crossing her legs under her sheets. "Like what?"

Thinking, Hallie put her fingers over her chin. "Well, maybe it was because we were trying to guess what the other was thinking, when we were supposed to be sending each other messages or something…"

Surprisingly, to Annie that actually sounded reasonable. "Okay…"

"Wanna try it?"

Feeling a little reluctant, Annie nodded. "Okay," she repeated.

"Here goes nothing…" Hallie shut her eyes in concentration.

_Heeellloooo! …Annie can you hear me? _

She waited a moment, thinking that maybe the message just needed some time for her to receive it…

Hallie opened her eyes, looking to her sister. "Did you get it?"

Even though it was nighttime, and they were in the dark, Hallie could see the disappointment on her twin's face. She shook her head sadly. "No…"

Also sitting up, Hallie said, "You try it, then."

"Okay… Here I go."

_Hallie Parker! …Hallie can you hear me!? _

"There. Message received?" She couldn't help smiling. This was one of the most silliest things she had ever done in her entire life.

Dejectedly, Hallie sighed as she shook her head. "Nope."

Annie grinned, feeling victorious. "See? What did I tell you? 'Twin Telepathy' does not exist."

"Okay, okay." Hallie raised her arms in defeat. "You were right, and I was wrong." She sighed once more, and clarified for herself, "'Twin Telepathy' doesn't exist."

Sighing contentedly, Annie lay down, throwing the covers over herself. "Well, then. Now that that's over, we can finally go to bed."

Hallie did the same, turning away from her twin. "Big day tomorrow."

"Yes. Good night, Hallie."

"Good night," Hallie answered, disappointment still sitting in her gut.

Turning away to face the wall, Annie felt a little bad for her sister. She had seemed so excited and hopeful and expectant. Even Annie had been starting to feel a little hopeful. But now it was time to forget about it and move on with their plans.

_Sweet dreams… _she thought, sending one more thought to her twin as something of an apology gift. For both of them. Her eyes slowly shut, drifting into sleep. She was exhausted from all their babbling nonsense.

"You too," Hallie murmured, halfway asleep.

Annie was too tired to put much thought into her reply. She must have misheard her… Annie let herself fall asleep, leaving her thoughts to wander in the night.

* * *

**XD I suppose it really does exist... **

**...I was thinking that this was a little too lengthy to be a oneshot... Maybe it could be a multi-chapter fic? What do you think?**

**Read & Review! **


End file.
